A Little Bit Ol' Chivalry
by Megami.Muteki
Summary: How did a shy, socially awkward teen wind up working at Hooter's at twenty-one years old?


A/N: NO, I DON'T HAVE A LIFE. YES, I NEED ONE. NO BETA. ENJOY.

Disclaimer: I do not own _NARUTO_.

* * *

_A Little Bit Ol' Chivalry_

If you had told her five years from now that she's be a waitress at Hooters, Hinata Hyūga would have fainted and deemed you a delusional liar. Then again, five years ago, she was sixteen, insecure and a stuttering mess of blushes. She hid behind her long bangs and covered her body with heavy, large jackets and sweaters. When people had talked to her, she usually stuttered and stumbled over her words, on top of having a very small and soft voice. During school, she didn't have much friends, much less female friends either.

How did a shy, socially awkward teen wind up working at hooters at twenty-one years old?

Though she denies it had anything to do with her former crush, it started when he politely turned her down, stating he wasn't ready for kind of commitment - relationship wise - while he had to go to college over seas and learn how to take over his father's business. She took it like a champ, no tears, and they had remained friends.

She couldn't help but feel disappointed. Naruto was the only guy she had legitimate feelings - not just the casual "Oh, he's cute." - for. So, to be turned down, hit her pride pretty hard. She asked the two closest females to her. Her mother, a self-made million dollar fashion designer, and her little sister, three years her junior, to give her a makeover.

It wasn't too drastic, but they did throw out her whole wardrobe and bought her a new one the next day. Since she refused to cut her hair, they trimmed it but kept it at the small of her back and added a bit of lightening in them. Her bangs were reshaped, and framed her eyes instead of hid them. It didn't look like much, but the pop of color brought out her lavender eyes. Her mother's personal stylist even gave her top of the line hair products as a gift.

Though she knew nothing about makeup, Hanabi deemed it a must to at _least_ know the basics. After almost buying out the MAC and other high end makeup stores, her mother called in a favor and had a personal makeup artist teach the two a few tricks and showed Hinata how to apply the products without over doing it and what colors worked for her lips and eyeshadows. That was pretty overwhelming, especially since she was preoccupied with watching three other woman give her a mani pedi.

After that, she was sure her mother was going kind of over board...But it got worse.

Haruhi Hyūga was a very sneaky woman. She knew how to feign innocence or pull the "I changed your diapers," guilt trips. Which was how Hinata gave in to her demands to take classes in how to improve her confidence. The classes were nice, and fun at some times too. But she was still quiet, most of the time. She preferred silence rather than talk aimlessly and waste her breathe. It helped her speak up and not cower away from new people.

That was when she was eighteen, and was graduating from high school. She moved on to take acting classes, once again pushed into it by her mother, and business courses. She was still in school, but she wasn't quite sure what she wanted to do in life. After waitressing at a local diner near her mother's home, Hanabi told her that there were openings at the new Hooters in town.

She'd never seen her mother give her such a devilish smile before.

Of course, she had gotten the job. The man who owned the Hooter's company was only looking for young, female waitress who had a great personality, pretty face and a curvy body.

The Grand Opening was a month ago, yet every night was just as busy. Her co-workers were all so sweet. She was the youngest on the staff, one of the five waitresses. The cooks were phenomenal. They made the best hot wings she had ever tasted!

Tonight was especially busy for reasons she didn't know. It was supposed to be her day off, but Ayame called in and said she couldn't make it because her son caught the flu at school. Her manager, Jiraya asked if she could come in. Reluctantly, she agreed.

Before her shift started, Hinata was in the back, in the employee's bathroom. She peered in the mirror, and ruffled her bangs. When she was called in, she had just gotten home from a jog, and had to quickly shower, so her was just now drying as it clung to her forehead. Redoing her eyeliner and mascara, she twirled the baby pink lipstick in between her glittery manicured nails before applying it with a pout. Her light skin looked dead, but thankfully the little color on her lips made her look a little more lively.

She grabbed her makeup bag and put it in her locker right outside the door before clocking in. She was already in uniform; a tight black tank top, which only highlighted how generous puberty was to her, with the Hooter's logo across her breasts and black spandex shorts that hugged her like a second skin. Putting on a smile, she entered the dinning area and went to see which tables she had for the night...

* * *

As Rika past by the petite woman coming from the kitchen, she caught her elbow quickly, "Hinata, I just put a group at table twelve. If you can, get the dark haired one's number for me, okay? He's the cute one in aviators."

With a wink from the tall blonde, she left Hinata chuckling after her. It was like this every time an attractive guy came in. Not thinking too much about it, she went over to tale ten and gave them their drinks before moving over to the group at table twelve.

Smiling, she flashed her white teeth a bit before greeting them all. Two females and four males. "Welcome to Hooter's. My name's Hinata and I'll be your waitress tonight. Can I get you all something to start you off?"

There was something about the blonde...He looked so familiar. He had a golden mane, and the deepest blue eyes she'd seen. As he looked up and made eye contact with her, she nearly dropped her menu mad.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She questioned, almost ignoring the other occupants of the table.

His eyes widened before a big grin swept across his lips. He jumped up from his seat and wrapped her in an embrace. She squeaked a bit, but patted his back as he leg go of her and glanced down at her before back up to her face.

"Wow, Hinata-chan, you look stunning!" Naruto praised, an almost unnoticeable blush on his cheeks before he sat back down, due to the pink haired girl next to him yanking him down and scolding him for scaring her.

Surprisingly, she smiled back without a blush, brushing her long hair behind her ear, flashing the silver hoop earrings she wore. "Thanks, Naruto-kun. It's been such a long time since I've seen you. How've you been?"

At her lack of stutter and louder than a whisper speech, a blonde eyebrow raised in confusion. This was definitely a new Hinata from the shy one he knew. "I've been good. I would've never expected someone as shy as you be working at Hooter's..."

"You two know each other?" The other blonde, this time a pretty girl with sky blue eyes asked, giving Hinata a soft smile. She was seated close to the side of a short, dark haired male with paler skin than she'd even have.

"We went to high school together, and I had a crush on him then," Hinata replied, causing her former crush to blush and duck his head a bit.

A deep, smooth voice brought her attention to the handsome man on the opposite side of her high school friend. "That's why you look so familiar."

Her moonlight eyes glanced to the side, locking with the deep pools of dark, dark gray. From a distance, his eyes looked almost black, but from where she stood, and how the florescent light bounced around, it's true color was obvious. He was a bit more tan than she was, and had a lighter navy hair color than hers was, even with her hair being a bit lightened. Leaning back in the chair, he was easily taller than her, probably six foot, with the most regal features. He looked like royalty in a button down black shirt and black jeans. The aviator sunglasses were on the table next to him. This was probably the guy Rika was talking about. She didn't even notice who this was with those glasses on.

Sasuke...Famous actor and her former classmate.

It didn't take her long to remember him. He was Naruto's best friend anyway. "Sasuke...Uchiha, right?" She hadn't known him personally, or at all, but she had been friends with his older brother, Itachi.

The people at the table seemed a bit taken back that she wasn't at least fawning over him, but didn't even remember his name. He was globally famous. Then again, her parents were both billionaires and she was the heiress to all that money. Fame probably didn't mean anything to her.

He nodded in conformation, eyes slowly, _and very discreetly_, taking in her appearance. She sure had changed since high school. Did she always have such a great body? She always covered and shielded herself from the world in clothes that were too big for her. But here, with shorts _that_ short and a tank top that wrapped around her perfectly, there was nothing to cover her. She had a pretty face too. He just knew Kakashi was ogling her body.

When the pink haired girl next to Naruto nudged him in the ribs, he rubbed his head, "Oh, right. Hinata-chan, this is Sakura-chan, Sai, Ino-chan, Kakashi and you already know bastard." Both girls waved, though remained quiet.

"Nice to meet you all," Smiling again, she gestured towards the menus. "I'm sorry, did you all have a chance to look at the menu? I can come back, if not..."

Ino, the pretty blonde, leaned forward and ordered a Cesar salad and water. Sai followed her lead and ordered as well, then Kakashi, who was giving her weird lustful looks, Sakura, Naruto and finally Sasuke.

She quickly left after that with a small nod.

Kakashi, little orange book long forgotten in his lap, followed her with his eye. "So, she _had_ a crush on you?"

Naruto frowned, not liking where this was leading, "Yes..."

"As in, past tense?"

Glaring, the blonde felt a twitch develop under his eye. "I turned her down right before graduation."

This wasn't news to Sasuke at all, since he had been esedropping on the two of them from around a corner. And the fact that his best friend had told him later that day. The other three gave him looks, ranging from "Are you stupid?" to "You are stupid."

Sakura was the first to say something. "You're telling us that _that_ girl asked you out and _you_ turned her down?"

A smirk graced Ino's shinning lips, "Are you gay?"

Horrified, Naruto raised his hands in defense. "No, no! She did _not_ look like that in high school and I was going overseas for college! She was a close friend, but that was it."

The other's dropped the topic as they noticed how uncomfortable he looked. Sasuke choose to stay out of the conversation for now and glanced towards the side, only to see his waitress place two plates down on a booth a few feet away from them. She leaned a down a bit to do so. Her silky hair fell forward a bit before she quickly flipped it behind her once more.

After an exchange of words, she spun on her heel and gracefully walked over to another table filled with three males. They all smirked as she walked to them. He saw a bit of hesitation in her steps and her shoulders tensed. She also kept out of arms distance. The youngest-looking one made a grab at her hip, but she grabbed his wrist and moved herself away from him, an uncomfortable smile on her lips. Her eyes glanced around, but there were no security that she could see around. His friends chuckled and another leaned closer to her and twisted a lock of her hair in his finger. Like the first time, Hinata pushed away from this guy. All trace of humor was gone from her heart shaped face. The first one to touch her, tried again and yanked her towards him by her slim wrist.

By that point, Sasuke was getting pissed. Obviously, they didn't get the hint. Where the hell was security? He wasn't going to sit and let someone get touched when she clearly didn't want to even be near the guys. He had already gotten up and began walking over to them when he heard Naruto call his name.

"Ooka-san, please let go." Hinata tried to pull away from the man, narrowing her eyes as he tightened his grip. A hand gripped her offender's wrist. She looked up, utterly surprised when she saw how angry the Uchiha looked. Thankfully, that anger wasn't directed at her, but at the peeved man touching her.

"Let go of her or I'll snap your wrist."

It gotten a bit quiet in the dinner, a few tables turned to watch the scene. A table with a few girls around their age recognized the actor and one pulled out her phone to record all of it. Naruto had stood up at that point, ready to pounce if backup was ever needed. When surprise wore off, she stared at her ex-classmate.

"S-Sasuke..."

Before she got to say anything, the regular customer who had her wrist gripped tighter. "Fuck off, dude. She's not complaining, is she?"

Without further ado, there was a sickening crack heard followed by a cry of pain. Just as Sasuke said, he did break the man's wrist. Her hand was released and she instinctively moved to grab Sasuke's hand and gently move him away from the situation before it got worse. He knew she was pushing him, and he followed her lead until his back touched the cool surface of the wall. He paid her no mind other than a glance before glaring at the three scrambling to the door, only to be hauled by security.

With a nervous laugh, Hinata waved to the other customers to just ignore what transpired, her other hand still lay on his chest. The irritated look on his perfect features hadn't left, not even as she spoke in hushed tones, "Thank you, but wasn't that a bit...unnecessary?"

He glared down at her, only to have her retreat a bit, but she still held him in place. It wouldn't be hard to brush her off of him, but he choose not to. "Would have rather me let them continue to touch you?" He didn't bother to keep his voice down.

She nearly felt a twitch coming on. "That's not what I meant," she hissed, small fingers curling over his shirt. "I could get in deep -"

Before she got to finish her sentence, a voice called her name from behind her. She didn't have to turn to know it was Jiraya, her boss. Sasuke watched as she went through a whirlwind of emotions before settling with apologetic. She quickly turned from him and walked over to her manager, glancing back nervously.

Though every thing was a lot calmer now, two hour later, Sasuke was still a little irritated. He was brought up showing the up most respect for females, thanks to his mother who still believed in chivalry. She had threatened both her sons that if she ever heard or saw them bring rude, or disrespecting a woman, they would get a severe ass whopping. Not only that, but because it was the helpless, meek girl he remembered in high school, it had made him all the more pissed. Of course, she had more of a backbone, but it would be easy to over take her, she was so petite and looked like fine china. What if that had been an incident out side, in a dark alley? It could've been horrific. Rubbing his temples, he didn't want to think about her being in that position.

He glanced at his phone before locking it, sliding it in his pocket. It was nearing twelve o'clock at night. Her shift ended at twelve, which was closing time. Every table was empty, the bar was empty, aside from the bartenders who were cleaning up. Naruto and the rest had left after they were finished, but Sasuke stuck around, waiting. Hinata came from the back room, besides the kitchen as another tall girl gently ushered her away. Still in uniform, with a black jacket unzipped and a purse on her left shoulder.

"Are you sure, Rika? I'd hate to leave just you and the cooks to clean up."

The blonde waved her off. "Don't worry about it, little missy! Your boyfriend's waiting for you, anyway."

_'Boyfriend?'_ Hinata looked back, feeling eyes on her back.

Walking towards her was her knight in shinning armor. Rika dashed back into the kitchen as he stopped in front of the Hyūga. She looked down and hooked her fingers together in a nervous habit. "You waited here?"

He looked away from the top of her hair and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Need a ride?"

She opened her mouth to refuse, but instead looked up to his face. That's why he waited for her? That's extremely nice of him. And from what she knew of Sasuke Uchiha, he wasn't exactly the nicest person in town. Her car was in the shop right now, and would be ready in another week, so she had been taking the train to and from work for a few days now.

He hadn't expected her to say yes at all, but now she wasn't saying anything. He looked down, only to see her bright eyes that seemed to peer into his soul. He coughed, snapping her out of her ogling.

"Y-Yes..." Inner Hinata smacked the crap out of her. She hadn't stuttered in _so_ long! And in front of such a handsome man too.

Glancing down to her, he nodded and walked past her towards the door. She spun, quickly following after his long strides. His car was the only all black Bugatti Veyron. This was, literally a two million dollar car! She nearly choked on her own breath. How could he drive that thing around and leave it in a parking lot, so casually? Her own car was pretty flashy too, but a _Bugatti_? He must've been rolling in money to afford that. She was a billionaire by birth, so she really couldn't be say anything about that.

Surprising to her, the interior was very simple. Every thing was a very deep navy blue, aside from the steering wheel, dashboard and deck, which were just black. The material of the seats was soft, but she couldn't place what it was. She watched how everything light up as he turned on the car, and how the engine seemed to purr. Soon, they were zipping out of the parking lot and onto the dark stretch of road.

Hinata rubbed her hands along the side of the door. She purred the name of the car in a whisper.

He glanced her way, before shifting gears. "You know quality, I see."

"When you have a high maintenance mother and little sister who go car shopping with you, you pick up a few things," she replied, turning her attention to him. "Sixty miles per hour in two point five seconds, hm?"

A bit impressed, he smirked. The car down-shifted and slowed to a complete stop. The dark trees surrounding the car's headlight light up the road. "Wanna try it out?"

She was about to shake her head, when his smirk widened and he threw it into gear, stomping on the gas. Her back was against the seat, but her hair wiped around in her vision, some strands brushing against Sasuke. It didn't last too long, a few seconds, but she was out of breath and her heart was pounding against her rib cage.

Hair hitting his face once again, he saw her flustered cheeks as she turned to him. "S-Sasuke!"

Now as they were back to the normal speed limit, he couldn't help but notice how his name sounded, and how pleasantly ravaished she looked. He wasn't going to tell her that they had hit one hundred, and opted to stare at her beautiful eyes.

"Sexy..." Without thinking, which was not like him at all, he had blurted out what was on his mind. His smirk turned to a surprised look before turning to look at the road ahead of him. "...isn't it?" He added it, as an after thought to help save him from embarrassment.

Lavender eyes had been staring at him, but they quickly turned away before nodding. "Mhm."

It was silent until they had reached her humble adobe. Which was anything but. When she said her mother was high maintenance, she wasn't kidding. Her house was a mansion, about three stories and epic in length. There wasn't much to look at from the outside, since the tall steel gates and the rock wall wrapped around the perimeter.

She reached for the handle of the door before turning around. Their eyes locked. He almost looked amused. His back was turned slightly to rest on the door, left arm resting on the side and supporting his tilted head. His right arm was slung around the back of the seat. Hinata blushed at the suggestive position. Then realized, it was pretty innocent, but he looked anything but. She licked her lips out of habit, trying to remember what she wanted to tell him. She didn't notice his eyes fall to her lips.

"Thank you, for what you did...defending me, I mean," she said sincerely though the silence. "I wish I could repay you, but I only have loose change - "

He was suddenly inches away from her, his seat belt now off. His nose brushed hers. He had a hard time concentrating on her words and not her lips, as she let out a small breath, fanning over his lips. "I don't need money, but you could go on a date with me tomorrow night."

Being so close to someone other than her family, and on top of that a male and add the fact that this was Sasuke drop dead gorgeous Uchiha, Hinata could only nod dumbly. He smirked, and felt his eyes lower again as she licked her lips.

"I'll pick you up at six. Dress casual."

She nodded again, then drew back, sliding out of the car. Not for the first time that night, a hand caught her wrist and pulled her. This time, it was a gentle tug, and she didn't mind. Her head turned back towards him a moment before her lips were covered by another set. It was quick and soft, and once their tongues touched, he retreated and let her go.

She looked at him almost with disappointment but quickly covered it up while getting out of the car. "See you tonight, Sasuke. Goodnight." Closing the door, she waved when the gates opened. A large water fountain came into view, and was in the middle of the path going up to the front door.

He didn't leave immediately. Instead, he took the moment to watch her walk into the estate. He tried not to focus too much on her backside, but he was a guy and she had a nice butt. With that thought, he started up the car and left. Although, when he got home, a glittering light on the passenger seat caused him to look over. He grabbed it, a white, new iPhone. She must've forgot it. Pocketing it for now, he parked and got out, stretching as he did so.

Tomorrow would be interesting.

* * *

A/N: Just a one shot that popped into my mind after watching Bar Rescue. I thought it would be fun to write, and it only took me about eight hours, give or take due to my ADD.

I really need to focus on other things - like my _ongoing_ stories - but I really, really, just had to, write this! ;) You guys know how it is...I have all these ideas for stories, with all kinds of couples but I can't act on it unless I finish my other projects.

Tell me what you guys think, so review! Kisses.


End file.
